


The Raccoon

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-11-02 02:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20594414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Reverend Amos Howell frowned as he wandered Smallville. He glanced at Kara. Another stroll. Another father-daughter evening. Amos heard footsteps by a tree before he paused. He began to place his arm in front of Kara.





	The Raccoon

I never created Superman TAS characters.

Reverend Amos Howell frowned as he wandered Smallville. He glanced at Kara. Another stroll. Another father-daughter evening. Amos heard footsteps by a tree before he paused. He began to place his arm in front of Kara.

After Kara blinked twice, she turned to Amos. ''I don't remember seeing any villains recently. You're most likely hearing animals,'' she said. Kara watched while Amos lowered his arm. She walked by his side another time. ''I'm hungry,'' Kara said. She started to smile. ''The Pig Pit?''

New footsteps were why Reverend Amos Howell paused again.

''I guess you're not hungry,'' Kara muttered as she frowned.

Amos stepped back the minute a snarling raccoon appeared near a tree. He turned to Kara and wrapped his arms around her. He looked back.

The raccoon stepped to one side. Three young raccoons were revealed.

Amos released Kara before they abandoned the animals. His eyes were on her again as one smile materialized. ''The Pig Pit.''  
Amos watched while she smiled.

The raccoon protected her young. Just like how Amos protected his daughter.

THE END


End file.
